Primus's Gift to the Future
by transformedstarwarsgal
Summary: Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, savior of Cybertron. We all know who he is, but we don't know the whole story, how he was raised, who his creators were, the relationship between he and Megatron, even how he met his true love. Follow Optimus as he fights to keep going in a Universe that's been against him since the very beginning. Reviews are welcome. Rated T for language.


Title-Primus's Gift to the Future

Summary-Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, savior of Cybertron. We all know who he is, but we don't know the whole story, how he was raised, who his creators were, the relationship between he and Megatron, even how he met his true love. Follow Optimus as he fights to keep going in a Universe that's been against him since the very beginning. Reviews are welcome.

A/N-I have got to be the worst person ever. This is the THIRD time I've tried to do this story, but now I'm a lot better at writing and am much more determined. I'm working on a lot of stories right now (and to Little Moments lovers, I haven't forgotten, just hit a bad case of writer's block for that story, sorry) and school has started so I might not update a lot but I'll try to at least once a week. If you are interested, read on! If not, get off and don't flame me!

* * *

AmberMist ran out the door, her cloak flying behind her, whipping around as the wind rushed by. She was only partially aware of the shouting mech, probably still in the doorway of their small house, ordering her to return at once. His voice rang in her audios, making her remember all the times he had used hat voice and all the pain that had followed. She ignored him, rushing to get her newly sparked son to safety before the mech decided to chase after her, which he would do unless she made it impossible. Unless she disappeared. Bumping into 'bots as she ran, some yelling at her to slow down, AmberMist raced to the one place she knew she could leave her little sparkling, and know that he would be taken care of.

The Autobot Embassy.

The skies darkened as murky, gray clouds hung above the planet, threatening them with an acid storm. "Frag," AmberMist whispered, realizing her predicament. She couldn't leave her son alone, outside, in an acid storm, when no one knew that he was there; he would surely offline, either from the damage or from the cold wind rushing by. She made a minor detour, running into the Energon transport docks and quickly grabbing a smallish metal box that would hopefully protect her son from the painful rain until he was found.

She continued running, now carrying her son in one arm and dragging the box with her other.

"You're going to be ok, sweetspark, I promised Primus I would find you a good home," she murmured to her whimpering sparkling as she approached the Autobot Embassy. For a moment, she was mesmerized by the huge building. It was just so _gigantic!_ Intricate designs covered the building, spelling out words of peace and tranquility, of happiness and love, of family and bonds. Her son's whimpering brought AmberMist out of her thoughts. With coolant streaming down her faceplate, she placed her sparkling in the box, wrapping him more securely in the only thermal blanket she could find that wasn't huge but would keep him warm. AmberMist gave him a quick kiss on the forehelm, closing the box as electricity shot through the skies. She placed the box right in front of the steps, knowing someone would soon come to save her sparkling.

As the storm picked up, wind almost knocking her down, AmberMist raised her hood and ran off, away from the Embassy, away from everything she had ever known. She knew her son would be safe and that was all that mattered to her anymore.

* * *

"Come back here, you little runt!"

Megatron ducked under his caretaker's outstretched servos as he ran through the long halls of the Autobot Embassy, away from the small, pink and white nannybot chasing after him. "Ha! You can't catch me," the eight thousand vorn old sneered, running towards the exit. Even though his creators were highly established, formal 'bots, Megatron was, in a word, a total brat. He never listened, interrupted his father's meetings constantly, got in _all_ types of trouble, and worst of all, he liked to leave the protection of the Embassy whenever he wasn't being watched.

He pushed open the door and, without looking where he was going, ran down the stairs and into the Cyberstorm that was brewing above them. Large volts of electricity scattered the skies of Cybertron and a loud crack of thunder that shook the ground stopped Megatron dead in his tracks. The youngling froze, suddenly terrified as acid rain started to fall down his chassis, burning him. He began crying for his creators, instantly regretting leaving the safety of inside, as the nannybot raced outside and quickly scooped him up, running inside as fast as she could, only to trip on a smallish, metal box lying on the top step.

The nannybot fell over the box, sending Megatron tumbling into the closed doors while the box flew down the stairs, the metal starting to be eaten by the acid rain. Surprisingly, it stayed upright, but the nanny didn't dwell on that; she had more important things to worry about. "Megatronus, get inside," the nannybot urged, using the younglings full name. Megatron didn't hesitate to scramble inside as the acid rain ate at his protective armor. He watched from inside as the nannybot raced down the stairs and grabbed the box, not even looking inside it before running inside the Embassy as the acid rain burned her weak protoform. She slammed the doors shut and let her spark stop beating erratically (being Megatron's nannybot will do that to you).

"What's in the box?" Megatron questioned, crawling towards his nanny, his curiosity over-taking the stinging sensation from the acid rain.

"I don't know, sweetspark," the nannybot said, placing the box on the ground and removing the metal flaps that covered it. She stopped dead when she saw what was housed inside. A small thermal blanket was wrapped around an even smaller sparkling, probably not even an orn old, looking up at her, blue optics shinning with curiosity. The sparking's helm was a deep shade of blue with tiny antenna stubs sticking out with a silver face. Instantly, the nannybot could tell some of the acid rain had gotten through the metal since the blanket was smoking slightly. Though, if the painful acid had reached the sparkling, why wasn't it crying?

"What is it?" Megatron asked, trying to push the nannybot out of the way.

"We need to get to the medbay, Megatron, now!" the nannybot urged, reaching into the box and lifting the sparkling, barely larger than both her servos, into her arms, rewrapping the thermal blanket. "Megatron, grab the box please." Surprisingly, he did, dragging the box that was about half his height with him as they ran towards the first floor medical bay. The nannybot pushed open the double-doors, holding them for Megatron who was stumbling with the box. "We need a sparkling-knowledgeable medic!" the nannybot screamed, worried greatly for the small bundle in her arms. She didn't know how long he or she had been outside and the acid rain could be deadly to small protoforms.

Ratchet, the CMO (Chief Medical Officer) ran over and, without saying a thing, grabbed the sparkling from the nannybot and rushed off. He laid the sparkling on a medical bench and unwrapped the torn and tattered thermal blanket wrapped poorly around it, his optics widening when he saw the amount of damage to the small one's chassis. It's little, red chestplates had small spots where the acid rain had eaten away at it and its tiny blue legs were even worse, looking like there were too damaged for the sparkling to ever be able to walk. Not all of this damage was due to the acid rain currently beating down. Some of it was due to physical harm, like someone had beaten the innocent sparkling.

"Get Sentinel Prime, we have an abuse case," Ratchet ordered one of the other medics, trying to fix some of the damage to the sparkling's legs with a gentle repair solvent. Abuse on Cybertron was _extremely_ rare, since 'bots usually didn't have a sparkling unless they wanted one since they can disengage their carrying systems if they wanted to but when it did happen, it was very upsetting and was always brought to the attention of the Prime. "Shh, little one, you're going to be okay." He was extremely surprised the sparkling wasn't crying since the damage would be extremely painful to a normal mech, let alone a little sparkling. But the little 'bot was silent, not even chirping. A quick check of the sparkling's systems made the old medic smile. Someone had been kind enough to turn the pain receptors off. "Apparently, someone cared about you enough to bring you to us, little one."

* * *

Throwing the doors open with much more force than actually needed, the Great Sentinel Prime barged into the medical bay, rushing towers his CMO who was staring at a small, fully wrapped bundle on the med bench. While he was waiting, Ratchet had checked if the sparkling was a mech or femme since it was almost impossible to tell at their age and found that the little one was a mech, of only three and a half deca-cycles, not ready at all to leave his femme creator without serious consequences. He offlined due to the strain on his spark from a broken bond.

"Ratchet, how bad is it?"

"I'm-I'm so sorry, sir, I thought he was stable, but his bond with his creators…it was severed…he offlined due to the strain." Ratchet placed his helm in his servos as he was close to tears. Losing patients was always hard, but losing a patient so young was…well, it was sparkbreaking.

"I'm sure you did everything in your power to save him," Sentinel said. He placed a comforting servo on his friend's shoulder, smiling ever so slightly when the medic looked up at him for a nano-klick. He walked towards the small body, unwrapping it. He needed to see the extent of the damage to make a viable report and test the sparkling to see who the creators were. His optics dimmed when he saw the mutilated legs. Damage to this extent, especially on someone so young, made Sentinel feel like he was going to bring up his energon.

He ran a gentle digit along the sparkling's helm. The Matrix hammered in his chest, almost to a point where it was painful. Almost robotically, Sentinel placed his servo on the sparkling's chestplates. He stood there for a while, Ratchet watching him the whole time, until he retracted his servo in the shutter of an optics. He stared at the sparkling as the color began returning to the red and blue armor, its body less tense, and the damage done to the legs disappearing.

"Sentinel, what did you do?" Ratchet questioned, his optics wide with fear. He…he had just watched the Prime bring someone back from the dead. Sentinel Prime had brought back the sparkling.

"I-I don't know," Sentinel muttered, watching the sparkling's optic covers open and bright blue orbs look up at him, shinning brighter than any star could. The sparkling attempted to reach out to him, his little servos opening and closing, but Sentinel just stared at him, unable to move. Confused at why no one wanted to hold him, the sparkling began whimpering, threatening to start full out sobbing if someone didn't comfort him. Sentinel snapped out of his haze, reaching down to lift the whimpering sparkling into his large arms as he wiped away the tears that had escaped from the crystal blue optics. "Hey, shhh, there's no need to cry, little one, you're safe."

Sentinel looked like such a natural, which was weird since he was horrible with Megatron when the youngling was tiny; Sentinel couldn't even hold him properly. But here he was, cradling the sparkling like it was second nature, attempting to get the whimpering to die down. After a few klicks, the tears that had been leaving the sparkling's optics had stopped and now he was looking up at Prime, smiling.

"Sentinel, you just brought him back from Primus," Ratchet said, his optics still wide in shock. "I think there's something special about this one."

"Yeah," Sentinel whispered, not looking up from the sparking that had a firm grasp on his digit. He smiled when the sparkling tried to put it in his little mouth…and succeeded. "He needs a name."

"Well, I think the mech that revived him should name him," Ratchet said. He was already putting Sentinel on the list as the sparkling's caretaker; the mech got attached to things and if Primus encouraged him, there was no doubt in Ratchet's processor that the mech would gladly adopt another sparkling, even if he couldn't handle it.

"Optimus…Optimus Prime," Sentinel murmured, nuzzling his noseplate into the sparkling's, smiling when Optimus giggled. "You are destined for greatness, this I can guarantee."

**This is more like a prologue, than an actual chapter since the real ones will (hopefully) be much longer. Tell me how you like it and if I get enough reviews (no specified number, just not none), I'll keep working on this. **

**R&R-transformedstarwarsgal**


End file.
